


Killing

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [84]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Hugs, Prompt Fill, Serial: s046 The Invasion, Survivor Guilt, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the incident in the sewers, Zoe struggles with guilt. But she isn’t alone.[Prompt 84 – Killing]





	Killing

After their disastrous and naive trip down the sewers, Zoe and Isobel find themselves back at Professor Watkins’ house. As Isobel makes tea for the Doctor and the UNIT officers, Zoe slips away into an empty room.

She sits down on the bare mattress, wraps her arms around herself, and just thinks. It’s hard to process what happened to them. All because of their naivety, two men are dead. Why didn’t she and Jamie act sensibly and stop Isobel going? They know what Cybermen are like. Her eyes fill with tears, even though she never cries. Because of her, two people are dead.

“There you are!” Isobel says, sticking her head into the room. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Want some tea?”

And then Isobel actually looks at her, and her eyes widen. “Are you crying?”

Zoe wipes her teary eyes. “No! I mean... yes.”

Isobel sits beside her. “Is it about earlier?”

She doesn’t need to elaborate. They both know what she means. Reluctantly, Zoe nods.

“Yes,” she says, her voice shaking. “I just feel so guilty. I mean, they died because of us.”

“I know,” Isobel says sadly. “Me too. After all, it was my idea. I feel dreadful too.”

Zoe tries to say something else, but she lets out a spluttering sob and tears dribble down her face.

“Come here,” Isobel says softly, pulling Zoe into a hug.

She feels so safe cuddled up against her, Isobel’s arms hugging her in a tight, soothing embrace. Eventually, Zoe pulls away, but leaves their faces only inches apart.

And then, suddenly, Isobel kisses her. Zoe is shocked, but she doesn’t push her away. In fact, she kisses Isobel back. It just feels so right.

And, as they kiss, Zoe tastes the salt of tears running down her face.


End file.
